Cafe Vocaloid
by ChibiDialga
Summary: Well, even though our Crypton vocaloids are all nice and popular, their still poor. So they decide to open up a cafe/bar to raise money. But even so they still do weird stuff... Just read it! R and R
1. Chapter 1 The Cafe is Open!

**ChibiDialga: Okay I decided to start another story! *insert boos here* And it's not about Smash bros. sorry. Anyway lately I've been into vocaloid. A lot.**

**Meiko: Hey, thanks!**

**ChibiDialga: Wait, how'd you get here?**

**Kaito: I wanted some ice cream!**

**ChibiDialga: WAIT YOU'RE HERE TO?**

**Meiko: Kaito go away! I'm the Master Hand of this story!**

**ChibiDialga: Oh no... Anyway Enjoy while I excuse my self to go throw up And take some Advil.**

Chapter 1: The cafe is open!

This is the story about all of these awesome singing android people who are famous all around the world. Yet they're still somehow poor. Or at least the Crypton family is. So they decided to open up a cafe and somehow no one seems to recognize them. I mean come on you see green haired girls all around the place, right?

Today was a lazy day, so they're wasn't any costumes today at all. Even so, our it was lunch time and our little Miku was about to sing their daily songs. She breathed in as she went on stage and slowly rose her hand as she sang the first lyrics of the song.

**Song: World is Mine **

**Singer: Hatsune Miku**

_The number one princess in the world_  
_so make sure you know by heart how to treat me, got it?_

Meiko took a sip of the bottle of sake she was drinking. At night the cafe also turned into a bar and guess who manned it? Rin of course. Just kidding but still, it gets pretty... Creepy at night.

Len slammed his fist into the table shocking almost everyone. Even Miku faltered in her singing.

_Waa err I-I'm not really saying anything selfish  
But you know, it's alright to scold me a little_

Even a scoop of Kaito's ice cream fell off the cone to which he started to cry over. Len pointed to the cash register were Luka was. "Luka-chan! Make me a banana milkshake!" He yelled as everyone rolled their eyes at the drama he was causing.

_You definitely don't understand! Don't understand..._

Luka however was sleeping on top of the cash register and had a newspaper on top of her head. Len grunted as he slumped down in his chair. "Len why don't you just make it yourself?" Kaito asked after giving his ice cream a short funeral.

"Don't wanna make it." Len pouted as he put his face in his hands. Rin grunted and her face fell onto the table. "I'm bored! No ones coming!"

Meiko took another sip of her sake then she smiled. The sleeping Luka stirred a little. "I know something that always makes you laugh." She said. Rin lifted an eyebrow.

_You will regret this afterwards_

Meiko touched Kaito on the arm and he shuddered as she said, " KAITO outfit change. Cyber Neko!"

All these cool digital pixel things surrounded Kaito and in a second Kaito was in his Cyber Neko suit. Rin bursted out laughing as she fell out of her chair. Miku giggled a little while singing too. Though Rin was clutching her stomach and tears were streaming down her face. Meiko giggled a little. You see she somehow found a hack that was able to change every Crypton vocaloid a costume from her own will. Now normally only let's say Miku could change only her outfits virtually no one else's. But Meiko had been around for a while so...

Kaito however found a hack in MEIKOs program and was able to change her outfit to. But only someone brave would even THINK about doing that. So without looking where he was putting his finger, Kaito said, " MEIKO outfit change. Blue Crystal!"

He said that a little to proudly though...

_"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away  
...I think this person is dangerous though_

Miku sang as she finished her song. Kaito looked at where he put his finger and blushed furiously. To top it all off Meiko was in her blue crystal suit to so that meant only belts... Enraged Meiko started beating him up. Causing a sweat drop from Miku, Rin being in a lack of breath from laughing so hard, and Len having a nosebleed. Luka woke up at that time to and then sighed going back to sleep. Just then the front door rang as a customer just walked in...

**ChibiDialga: And you find out later!**

**Meiko: Stupid Kaito.**

**ChibiDialga: Hmm.**

**Meiko: What?**

**ChibiDialga: It's just different talking to you than Master Hand...**

**Kaito: That hurt Mei-chan!**

**Meiko: It'll hurt more if you ever try that again!**

**ChibiDialga: And I still ship this so hard.**

**Read and Review guys! Please!**

**I don't own the vocaloid! Sorry guys I'm not the master.**


	2. Chapter 2 Red, Blue, Purple?

**ChibiDialga: Thank you very much for the reviews Keenaken and Mazinkaiser! I love you both! :D**

**Meiko: Err. Gross.**

**ChibiDialga: What? Yeesh. Oh yeah we'll have *cough* guest appearence.**

**Meiko: Really who?**

**ChibiDialga: Son't you have a customer waiting?**

**Meiko: Shit!**

Chapter 2: Red + Blue = Purple?

The customer came in hoping he could just have a cup of coffee and maybe a bagel or doughnut, but no. He shouldn't of listened to his friends who said the place was nice and "lively."

You see he came in to see the supposedly oldest ones right on top of each other. On the floor. What's worse is what they were wearing. The girl was wearing a blue frilly dress that barely covered her up. Ahem, especially her chest err area. The boy was wearing what looked like terrible cat cosplay mixed with computer cosplay. The girl was on top of the boy while the boy was touching her...

The girl saw the guy staring and quickly punched the boy and got up smiling. The customer decided to look at the other employees to see nothing that different from the ones he was just looking at. A blonde boy was having a nosebleed, a blonde girl was on the floor clutching her stomach, and a pink haired girl was snoring on the cash register. The only normal person was a turquoise haired girl who was looking at the customer with her mouth wide open.

The customer cleared his throat. "I see it's busy today. I think I'll just go to Starbucks or something." He said and Miku quickly tried to tell the guy he could get his damn coffee but in the end Miku was banging her head on the door. The rest of the vocaloids gathered around her. Meiko went to her knees and patted Miku's back. "I'm sorry Miku, it's my fault, so don't feel bad okay?"

Miku just sighed as she walked over to the sleeping Luka and slapped her on the head. Hard.

Luka instantly got up. She saw everyone's expressions and sighed. They lost another customer didn't they? This happened sometimes but not all the time. Some customers just stood there watching at all their drama and payed them for it. But even so they still got depressed about it. Len announced he was going to go upstairs to play on the computer. They watched as he ran upstairs to where they lived. The rest sighed and waited.

Well I guess now's a better time than ever to say this. You see the cafe opens up at 5:30 A.M. usually Len and Rin took care of things at the time. 12:00 - 5:00 p.m is when the cafe closes. That is the time where Miku and Luka handle things. But at 10:00 P.M is when the bar opens up. And it only ends when Meiko wants it to end. Still that's Kaito and Meiko's shift. Just so you know Vocaloid's only need an hour of sleep. And sometimes they all stay till the bar closes but, just so you guys know if you were wondering how a cafe turns into a bar, it's all technology!

Right around closing time, Len came down stairs looking really weird, like he just woken up from a nightmare. Everyone looked at him obviously worried. Rin ran up to him as he just stared at her. "Len what's wrong with you?"

"Rin..." Len replied as he stared at he even more. "Internet..Saw something. Don't get it. Why?" Rin lifted up an eyebrow as Miku came and walked him to a nearby table. Meiko sat in front of him as he stared at her. "Mei-chan... Why did you do this to me?"

Everyone looked at Meiko as she sweat dropped. "Do what?" Kaito stood next to Meiko eating his icecream as she took a sip of her sake. Len glared at him. "You..." Even Luka was starting to get worried over the boy. Len then looked back at Meiko and his eyes looked really dull. "Red+Blue=Purple," He said. Everyone lifted up an eyebrow. He was like this because of simple color's?

"Meiko+Kaito=Gakupo" He recited as everyone except Meiko screamed. "WHAT!" Kaito yelled as his whole face got flustered. Miku looked uncomfortable, Luka sighed thinking she got worried over nothing, and Rin was laughing her ass off... again. Meiko lifted up an eyebrow. "The hell's a Gakupo? Is it a type of eggplant or something"

Len got out his phone and searched up a picture of a guy who looks like a lady with purple hair and a samurai suit. Meiko replayed the equation in her mind and saw Kaito staring at her and remembered this morning. She blushed furiously as she punched him on the face. "PERVERT!" She yelled.

Kaito got up and muttered, "Knew I shouldn't have gotten them a new computer." He rubbed his drink and tried making peace with the tomato looking Meiko. Just then a the door to the cafe opened and all the vocaloids looked at the clock to see it was only 8:00. The cafe was closed and the bar hadn't opened. But the Meiko smiled as she saw a familiar white hair and pale skin holding a huge beer bottle. The girl smiled and yelled, "DRINKING BUDDY!"

Kaito sighed and ate his icecream, which no one knew that Meiko accidentally spilled some of her sake into it while she was moving the can all over the place.

Meiko and Haku hugged each other. "What are you doing here, it's only 8:00?"

"You can't party to early!" Haku hiccuped. They all sweat dropped. She wasn't that drunk but she was. Haku always came at night but she sometimes came in the morning with Neru. What's weird is that she only seemed to be able to get drunk once the sun goes down. Cuz when she came early in the morning she was nice and sweet. "I'm hungry, let's eat!" Rin yelled making everyone laugh.

After everyone was done with dinner and was having desert, Len looked up at Haku. She was talking to Miku about something. Everyone got along with her so no worries. "Hey Haku, you wanna know what I found out on the internet today?" Len asked making everyone besides Haku spit out whatever they were eating.

Haku nodded and Len told her about the color thing in which she responded with laughing. Rin giggled again from listening to what they just said. Kaito looked away from everyone at the table and ate his icecream which had beer in it because Haku had to be tipping her bottle into his bowl, didn't she? Honestly, how could the guy not notice his icecream turning into beer floats. Haku clutched her stomach. "Oh God, my stomach that's the best thing I've ever heard! Hah! I can imagine that! What is he, your child from the future?" She asked turning to Meiko and Kaito who turned around.

Though Kaito held his head starting to feel a little dizzy for some reason. Miku looked at Kaito noticing he was looking kind of odd. "What's the matter?" She asked looking at the blue boy.

Kaito looked at her. "N-nothing. I'm fine." He said as he continued eating his beer filled icecream. Everyone just shrugged that he was experiencing his first ever headache. Luka turned the closed sign to open as people were starting to come by. And soon enough the place was filled with drunkies. And some of our own vocaloid family was about get just as drunk.

**ChibiDialga: Finally finished!**

**Meiko: Yippee party wooo!**

**Haku: PARTY YEAHHHHHHHH!**

**ChibiDialga: Haku, go home, you're drunk.**

**Haku: NUH UH!**

**Meiko: Yes you are.**

**Haku: NO JUST R AND R ALREADY!**

**I own none of the vocaloids.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Bar Night

**ChibiDialga: Project Diva F 2nd came out today!**

**Meiko: and I only have two songs and the least amount of costumes...**

**ChibiDialga: Oh yeah... That actually disappointed me.**

**Meiko: Whatever.**

**ChibiDialga: Are you okay?**

**Meiko: I'm fine. Just.. get on with the story.**

**ChibiDialga: ...**

Chapter 3: The Bar Night

Meiko and Haku were giggling in behind the bar counters while all the drunkies were partying. Speaking of which, Kaito seemed to get drunk really easily and so he was behind the counter too. Miku, Luka, Rin, and Len decided to stay up for the night as well. They all looked at each other nervously as they stared at Meiko and Haku chugging down beer with Kaito yelling he wanted some to.

Pretty soon some old guy came up to the counter asking for a drink. While Haku went to go and get that drink he wanted, the man decided it was a good enough time to hit on Meiko. Meiko gave him a disgusted face as he kept on talking but she still seemed kinda interested in what he was talking about if she didn't punch him. "Hey baby, how 'bout you and me ditch this joint and we go over to my place," The man asked as Meiko blinked at him once.

But then he got punched. By Kaito. The man looked up at him with hate in his eyes. But Kaito's glare was piercing through his very own soul. "Listen here bub, I got to touch her boobs before you even got think about them." Kaito said as he picked up the man and kicked him out the door. "Now get the fuck out and never lay a single gay finger on Meiko again, asshole!"

Miku's mouth dropped onto the floor while Rin started laughing. Miku slowly raised a finger as she looked up at Luka," D-did he really just-" Luka nodded while Miku almost fainted. Len himself was almost impressed.

Kaito got back behind the counter with a grumpy look on his face. Meiko batted her eyelashes at him. "My hero~" She said as Haku cracked up and Kaito just groaned. Haku then made a pouty face at Meiko. "Mei-chan you promised you would sing tonight!"

Meiko lifted up an eyebrow." When did I say that?" She then chugged down another bottle of beer and threw at randomly which almost hit Miku on the head. Haku went on her heels and giggled. "Please." Meiko looked at her and sighed as Kaito was about to begin his speech about Meiko's boobs again. Meiko then put an arm around Kaito's shoulder. Yup, she was sooo drunk. Haku smiled devilishly. She toootally shipped this. Yeeeeesh the author's keeeeeps on spelling things must be pretty highhhh toooo.

"Come Kaito! It's time to sing for the drunkies and Haku!" Meiko pulled Kaito on stage! "MEIKO outfit change, SCARLET!" She then changed all mew mew powered style. Getting a lot of whistles from the crowd and Kaito almost beginning to begin his speech again. But then Meiko touched Kaito's arm and started yelling again. "KAITO outfit change, GUILTY!" (Scarlet= Meiko's change me outfit : Guilty= Kaito's ACUTE outfit)

The non drunk vocaloids faces paled as the music started playing. Their drunk of course they would be singing this song. Haku on the other hand clapped her hands and started cheering.

**Song: Sweets Beast**

**Singer: Kaito**

**Song: Another: Sweets Beast**

**Singer: Meiko**

_Kaito: Crazily, Lets love with me!_

_Meiko: __Crazily, Lets love with me!_

Haku started screaming that she loved them as the non drunk vocaloids sweat dropped. As the song played Haku was dancing behind the counter like a mad woman and then declared she wanted a threesome.

_Kaito: A beautifully wrapped gift. Why can't I see what's inside now?_

_Meiko: __A beautifully wrapped gift. Guess what's inside!_

Kaito playfully tugged on what of Meiko's dress straps while Miku and Luka's face paled, Rin started snickering, Len's blood started boiling, and Haku was yelling at Kaito. "You go boy! GET HER!"

_Kaito: Can I tear off this lacy ribbon?_

_Meiko: Ah, no, don't tear off this lacy ribbon_

Meiko gently pushed Kaito away from her having Len take out a breath of relief and Haku throwing a tantrum.

_Kaito: You prepared for it and came here, didn't you?_

_Meiko: Yeah, I've already prepared for it._

_Kaito: Then are you read? Okay?_

_Meiko: But I feel a bit shy, you know?_

Haku whisteled and cried fake tears claiming that her 'babies' were growing up... And that hopefully she'll be a grandmother soon.

_Kaito: I'm a beast that loves sweets_

_Meiko: You're a beast that loves sweets_

Miku whimpered and looked up at Luka. "I like sweets. Am I beast too?" She asked sweetly as Luka sighed at her innocence.

_Kaito: I tear off the "Wrapping" and I find what I want_

_Meiko: The fingers tearing off the wrapping show how you're delighted_

_Kaito: Ah, are you feeling good? Oh, its already melting._

_Meiko: Ah! I'm feeling good. It's about to melt now._

_Kaito: What do "you" taste like?_

_Meiko: How's the taste like, Mr. "Beast"?_

All the vocaloids faces turned into a deep crimson color after Meiko and Kaito sang that. Haku started fanning herself.

_Kaito: Ah, what's up with that face?_

_Meiko: Um, "What's up?" Don't make that face._

Meiko looked at Kaito for a second and saw he had a tomato face and vice versa. Meiko was thinking about punching him off stage.

_Kaito: It has a taste of love content of 99%_

_Meiko: __It has a taste of love content of 99%_

Haku leaned against the counter. She started humming "Just kiss the girl"

_Kaito: Will I be able to sleep if I drink some milk that warms me?_

_Meiko: If I become a peaceful place for you, will I be able to save you?_

_Kaito: Please ease the bitterness_

_Meiko: Please give me that bitterness, too_

Haku giggled as the non drunk vocaloids stared at Meiko and Kaito whose cheeks were probably red from the beer. Not from the song.

_Kaito: I can't be like a tamed doggie!_

_Meiko: I don't want you to be a tamed doggire!_

All the vocaloids snickered. Kaito was a tamed doggie. Who knows what he's trying to sing!

_Kaito: Cause you are the only one I truly love_

_Meiko:__ Cause you are the only one I truly love_

Haku shouted about confirmation while standing on top of a stool.

_Kaito: I'm gonna love you_

_Meiko: I'll love you_

Finally the song ended and the crowd started ubrupting into applauds. People gave both of them beer, which they both happily drank. Haku crawled over the counter and got near the stage. (She couldn't get on stage because there were too many people in the way)

She then got up on a chair and yelled, "BEAST!" Making Kaito look up as he saw Haku holding a piece of then threw it at him and he caught it in his hand. Meiko stared at the little piece of chocolate moving across the room and saw as Kaito put it in his mouth. That sent her crazy. She lunged at him and seeing as she didn't want to shove her hand in his mouth, decided to start making out with him instead.

Haku cheered and the non drunk vocaloids paled. Len had steam coming out of his ears.

And so kids unless you want to start making out and singing weird songs, don't drink. Just. Don't.

**ChibiDialga: That chapter was embarrassing to write.**

**Meiko: l/l**

**ChibiDialga: Oh yeah Meiko how does Kaito taste like, huh?**

**Meiko: SHUT UP!**

**ChibiDialga: Hahahahaha**

**Haku: Aww that was it? I wanted more!**

**ChibiDialga: Haku, go home your drunk.**

**Haku: NO! I'm in the next chapter anyway.**

**Please R and R!**

**I don't own any of the vocaloids!**


	4. Chapter 4 Back to the Past

**ChibiDialga: Ehehe It's time to go back to the past. :D**

**Meiko: Is that a bad thing?**

**ChibiDialga: If you want it to be! ;3**

**Kaito: Ermm Kind of uncomfortable now.**

Chapter 4: Back to the Past

Kaito woke up to red eyes staring at him and a heavy weight on his chest. Not to mention a terrible hangover. Haku looked at him and then smiled. "One of you finally woke up!"

Kaito lifted up an eyebrow and then saw Meiko sleeping right on top of him. How he didn't notice before I don't know. Kaito felt his whole face burning up as Meiko breathed softly on his chest. He then began to scramble around but Haku held him in place. She lifted a finger to lips and shook her head. Kaito calmed down a bit and Meiko fidgeted making him almost go crazy again. Almost. He kept his cool and stared at the girl sleeping soundly. She looked kind of... cute? Haku giggled as Kaito looked up at her. Wait, a second if Meiko was really on top of him right now, then! Kaito's blush got even darker if that was possible.

Haku looked at him as Meiko began to stir and slowly rose up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Kaito was getting ready to be yelled at but Meiko only looked at him and Haku. "Good morning." Kaito blinked and Haku smiled and waved a little.

"Morning, had a nice sleep?" Meiko nodded and looked at Kaito who she was sitting on. "What are you doing down there?"

Kaito sighed as Meiko got off of him and he sat with his feet hanging off the stage. Meiko that shot up to her feet in alarm and ran upstairs. Haku looked at Kaito with her eyes widened as Kaito sighed. They both walked upstairs to see Meiko outside a door to a room and slowly turning the knob and opening the door. Kaito and Haku walked behind her and stopped at the doorway when they saw it was the Kagamines room. Meiko smiled lightly as she went to the bedside of the sleeping mirrors. Both of them had a little pained look on the expression.

Meiko only smiled even more and gave them both a kiss on the forehead as their faces began to relax. She touched Len's cheek and Haku lifted an eyebrow. Kaito only sighed again and walked out the door and downstairs again. Haku followed him and poked him on the shoulder. Kaito sighed.. again. "What time is it?" he asked as Haku checked the time.

"Around 5:00 a.m., why?"

"So we've been asleep for an hour?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because it's almost Len and Rin's shift and they went to bed late last night."

"What does that have to do with Meiko going to their room and kissing their foreheads?"

"Hmm? Oh that, she does that all the time before she herself goes to sleep."

"Why?"

"You're asking me a lot of questions."

"I'll get you icecream!"

"... I honestly don't know. Maybe she just feels the need to do it." Haku sighed as she put her head in her hands. "I'll still get my ice cream though?"

Haku laughed and nodded. "You wanna know something that might help with why she gives them kiss'?"

Haku nodded. But then she just made a face and mumbled," Don't say because she loves them though."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Oookay then, it's a long story though. So get comfortable."

* * *

Kaito sighed as Miku danced around and Meiko jumped up and down the room. Miku skipped up to him and held his hand. "We're getting a new friend!"

Meiko giggled as she kept Miku in place. Miku then smiled brightly at her and spinned in place. Meiko smiled at her and held out her hand. "Let's go and see them."

Miku's eyes widened and she nodded her head as she grabbed Meiko's hand. As they walked through the hallways Miku hummed a little song and skipped while holding Meiko and Kaito's hands. Once they got near the room to where the new vocaloids were they heard shouting. Meiko hurriedly let go of Miku's hand and opened the door. "One of them need's to go!"

Kaito's eyes widened and Miku stopped bouncing on her toes. There was a little studio and inside the glass part where two blonde vocaloids, one girl and one boy. "Either that or both of them will be erased from the program and we'll have to start anew."

"What are you... talking about?" Meiko asked not believing what she was hearing.

"Meiko this has nothing to do with you. The same goes for Miku and Kaito."

"You're not gonna.. kill them are you?" Meiko asked pressing in for more information. The man bit his lip. Meiko stepped a little forward. "You can't I won't let you."

The blondes didn't move at all. They just stared at each other. Their eye's so dull. It broke the vocaloids hearts. Meiko's back was pressed towards the door leading to the room the two blondes were in. The man stepped forward. "Meiko that room has lasers in them that will shoot those two in minutes, I suggest you be smart and-"

"Save them." Miku whispered just as Meiko opened the door and went to the blonde vocaloids. She went to the girl and looked at her with a smile. "What's your name?"

"R." the girl replied not moving anything but her lips. The boy also replied. "L." Suddenly the room was starting to glow and Kaito and Miku almost ran to the room if it wasn't for people holding them back. Miku struggleld. "STOP THIS!" She cried as she thrashed at the people holding her back. A sweawt trickled down Meiko's neck as she held the two blondes close to her. Their eyes were so dull not a bit of shine in them but even so they slowly raised their arms and clutched onto Meiko. The man sighed and then looked up with a serious face. "Get out Meiko, unless you want to vaporized with them."

Meiko shook her head and held the blondes tighter and noticed that tears were coming out of their eyes. The girl looked up at Meiko. "Save us."

The boy also looked up. "Please." Meiko's eyes widened and Miku screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't watch this anymore and moved toward the room. She got into the room and it stopped glowing. They couldn't vaporize their number one, now could they? She then looked at the crying blondes whose guys were starting to sparkle. But just a little. "You guy's can sing right?"

They both nodded and Miku smiled. "Then sing with me." Both of their eyes sparkled and twinkled as they got up with joy and started singing with Miku.

* * *

**_Knife Kagamine Len, Rin and Hatsune Miku_**

_Won't you cut up my body with the frozen blade tonight?_

_If it sloughs off someday, bind me with your hands_

Misled by the moon hid behind clouds  
A lay of hope ran through and disappeared  
As I can't even visualize what you looked like  
I launch a search for the place where the wind getting turbulent goes

(The place of the beginning, The false sympathy, Carrying too high price to pay)  
Into one second after, which no one knows  
(Get closer to me, if you wanna touch me, destroy everything there and come here)  
I'll jump, I'll show I can  
Won't you cut up my body with the frozen blade tonight?  
If it sloughs off someday, bind me with your hands

Even if I'm fallen into the darkness I can't even see stars  
The flame of crimson keeps on burning in my heart  
The more I kill lives with my hands holding the blade and chase the dream  
The more it drifts away further

(The smile that fades away, Sinning over and over,  
The yearning heart of eternity that drives the body and the soul crazy)  
To the place beyond the moon, where no one can reach  
(Just get hurt, if you want me to cuddle you, cut out the nice words and bring it on me like you mean it)  
I'll sneak, I'll show I can

Won't you let me snuggle you in my half-rotten arms tonight?  
If we are to separate tomorrow, break us up at once

__

Tonight "the link of fate" that goes and comes around will pierce my body and disappear  
If this is love that will vanish someday, just kiss me for now

Won't you cut up my body with the frozen blade tonight?  
If it sloughs off someday, bind me with your hands

Rin "I won't give up. I'll chase you even if it's the place beyond the moon"  
Miku "Tonight is the night I'll cut off the evil link of fate I set free"

_Len "Do you think you can bind me with something like the reason of the world? __  
_

_How foolish humans are!"_

They lay their own precious things on the line...

To protect the beloved one

The memory of the past was lost  
The two of them were fallen in forbidden love…  
And the boy has an evil katana in his hand

A girl and a beloved boy and a woman  
For their own purposes  
A boy held evil katana...  
Evil Katana "Ayazaki (Colour and Bloom)", it loves to rip and kill humans  
She fell in love with a girl who suddenly appeared  
For the beloved girl  
She protect the girl and set out on a journey to seek for the boy  
Noted Katana "Gekkou (Moonlight)", it gains a power from the moonlight

The memory was lost...  
To take back the lost memory...  
They seek for the boy  
They seek for the only clue of the memory

They pledged each other that they would go along together  
The fate did not let them keep it and brought a misery  
She even lost the irreplaceable one she met in this world  
This is a story of the girl who lost everything...

* * *

Miku breathed in as the two blondes smiled and ran over to Meiko. Miku patted their heads. "That was good. Rin. Len."

* * *

"And that's how their story goes." Meiko said while walking down the stairs. Kaito and Haku looked up at her as she walked over to them. "Haku mind if you help me. We're going to cover their shift."

Haku nodded slowly and Meiko and Kaito did some last minute clean up. As Haku turned a sign from closed to open the door opened and a girl came in. "WHERE IS HAKU?" she said. Haku blinked twice. Then she smiled. "Good morning and Welcome to the Vocaloid cafe, Neru-chan."

**ChibiDialga: Awwww. Mei chan you're so sweet!**

**Meiko: Meh.**

**Kaito: Aww Mei chan don't be so grumpy.**

**Meiko: I won't be grumpy if the viewers would just REVIEW ALREADY!**

**I do not own any of the vocaloids.**


	5. Chapter 5 Just Be Friends

**ChibiDialga: I watched this vid on YouTube of Miku having a new voicebank called, "Miku Hot Sauce."**

**Meiko: Haha I think I watched that to. And then she starts twerking.**

**Kaito: Swiggity Swag , whats in the bag.**

**Gumi: No. (Kicks Kaito)**

**Kaito: Ooooooh Pain!**

**ChibiDialga: Also I've been thinking about something.**

**Meiko: Yeah, what?**

**ChibiDialga: Tell you later.**

Chapter 5: Just be Friends

Neru came through the door huffing and Puffing. Her face was a bright shade of red as if she had just run a mile. She stretched a long pointy finger at Haku who smiled at her. Neru was still huffing trying to get the words out. Meiko looked at her as she sat behind the cash register and let her head lay in the palm of her hand. "Welcome to cafe Vocaloid. What would you like today?" She said a little bit too sarcastically.

"One.. cappu...ccino." Neru breathed as Kaito went to go and make her order. Neru slowly stopped panting as Haku was still staring at her patiently. "Y-you! Where were you?"

"Here, where else?"

"I don't know! You didn't tell me anything! I was worried you just ran away and drank till you committed suicide! I thought you abandoned the rest of us UTAU's and Fanloids!" Neru yelled as Kaito rang the bell for Neru to get her drink. Neru marched up to him and grabbed her cappuccino while throwing money at Meiko. "Would you like your change?" Meiko asked in a bored tone.

"It's your damn tip okay!"

"Enjoy and come back anytime!" Neru grumbled as Haku looked down at her shoes. Haku sniffed trying to keep in her sobs. "I'm sorry." she mumbled.

Neru's eyes widened and Neru just looked away and mumbled that it was okay.

Rin and Len came downstairs a few minutes later and looked like they just got out of bed. Seriously. They were still in their pajamas. They both stopped at Neru and Haku, bowed and then ran over to Meiko. (Well not before Len winked at the two ladies.) They both started saying their apologies for not waking up on time and making Meiko work over time. Meiko only laughed and told them it was okay giving them warm hugs. Well Len was enjoying it more but still, it was adorable.

Rin and Len were in charge and customers came in and out. Miku and Luka also eventually woke up. The door opened to reveal a customer that made Luka jump in happiness. She ran over and hugged the customer who was on his phone texting. Luka pulled away from and got a sad look in her eyes as she realized the customer didn't even say hi to her and just sat with at one of the tables. That customer was Luka's boyfriend.

Now he wasn't a vocaloid. Just a plain old human but Luka enjoyed being with him more than other humans. But lately, she hasn't seen him as much as she use to and she's been enjoying his visits less and less as the days went by. Luka poked him and the guy mumbled a what, still not taking his eyes off the phone. Luka sighed. She remembered all the times he would immediately give her all his attention and listen to everything she said to him. But it seems that was gone. " I'm gonna go up on stage today, okay?"

"Okay." Luka nodded. She sighed as he only looked up at her for a second and gave her a small smile and then went back to his phone. Miku skipped over to Luka and tapped her shoulder. "Luka-chan! Want to sing with me today?"

Luka shook her head and patted the pouting Miku's head." Sorry Miku. Maybe some other time."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Luka and Miku entwined their pinkies together and Miku went to sit next to Kaito. Bad Miku! It's your turn to hold the fort and your lazying around. Oh well, the authors gotta do what the authors gotta do.

Neru raised an eyebrow at Miku suspiciously. She nudged Haku, who was talking to Meiko, in the shoulder. "What's going on over there?" Neru snickered.

Haku's eyes scanned arounod the room until she found what Neru was talking about. Her eyes narrowed at Kaito and Miku laughing with each other. Slowly realization dawned on Haku whose eyes widened as she looked at Neru. "You're a KaiMiku Supporter!"

Neru laughed as if what Haku just said was obvious. "Duh? It's pretty obvious they should be together! I mean come on they look so cute together!"

Haku's sweet smile began to vanish as her eyes began to turn dark. "You make me sick." She said looking down on Neru.

"What? Why?" Neru asked starting to panic. Len floated to Neru. "Don't worry Neru-Chan! You'd never make ME sick!"

Len had hearts all around him as Neru was still looking at Haku in panic. Rin walked up from behind him and slapped him on the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for!" Len asked rubbing the back of his head.

Rin's eyes widened. If it was any other girl, he would have pouted and tried to say he was sorry. Why was he acting so different with her? Rin slapped on his face and turned away and walked over to Kaito. Len trailed after her asking her what was wrong with her. Len would probably have to go to the hospital at the route he was going.

Haku still stared at Neru her eyes cold and dark. " ' .It." Neru jumped out of her chair and looked at Haku in disbelief. "WHAT! That's stupid! Why the hell would someone not ship it!"

"Because. In my eyes I see that KaiMei is canon."

"THAT IS PROBABLY THE WORST PAIRING! They sound horrible with each other!"

"NO THEY DON'T! MIKU'S VOICE IS TOO HIGH AS WELL FOR KAITO! Kaito and Meiko were made for each other!"

"THEY DON'T LOOK GOOD TOGETHER!"

"YES THEY DO!"

"NO."

"YES."

Kaito looked at the two arguing girls and lifted up a finger. "Don't I get a say-"

"SHUT UP!" They yelled. Everyone was about to start yelling.

Luka went on stage to see everyone arguing about something. She looked at her boyfriend texting away on his phone. "This is for you." She said, even though only her boyfriend heard it and flinched a little. She breathed in slowly as she looked at her "family."

"Megurine Luka outfit change: Chiffon Dress!"

**Song: Just Be Friends**

**Singer: Megurine Luka**

_Just Be Friends_

Everyone looked up at Luka who was starting to sing. They stopped bickering. Miku also went behind the counter remembering she was on duty. Good Girl!

_Just be friends All we gotta do  
Just be friends Just be friends..._

Luka's boyfriend looked up from his phone and slowly met eyes with Luka.

_As if I'm gathering piece of broken glass? Blood drips from my cut fingers _  
_I wonder if we wanted to do these kinds of things_

Miku dropped a glass. She's paying $7.99 for that.

_I wonder when we can talk_

Luka's boyfriend looked a little guilty as Haku and Neru looked at each other and sighed.

_In this slowly decaying world  
A path for my struggling self  
I carve in your colorless smile  
I pulled off the plug_

Luka's boyfriend turned off his phone and gave Luka his full attention as Luka tried her best to smile.

_I shouted until my voice was dry  
The echo reverberates in the empty air  
Although there was nothing left  
After the chains were removed_

Haku and Neru sniffed.

_Fate that allowed us to meet  
The darkness interrupts countless and relentless time  
"So this is how it is..." I murmured  
Somebody's tears flow down dried cheeks_

And then they cried.

_I realized at yesterday's quiet night _

Rin and Len smiled at Meiko as they remembered how they couldn't sleep until Meiko gave them a kiss on the head.

_I remembered the season when we first met  
And your sweetly smiling face  
I push the present to the past and received the scars that we both got  
Our hearts are full of thorns_

Luka's heart started beating faster as the memories of him and her flooded her mind.

_Goodbye my loved one... This is the end  
Now we look go on without looking back_

Luka was trying to not make her sob show in her voice and was trying to push back her tears. Haku and Neru were wailing like babies now.

_This is the end_

_(Just be friends All we gotta do_  
_Just be friends It's time to say goodbye)_

_Just be friends All we gotta do_  
_Just be friends (Just be friends) It's time to say goodbye_  
_Just be friends (Just be friends) All we gotta do_  
_Just be friends (Just be frien~ds)It's time to say goodbye_  
_Just be friends (~)All we gotta do_  
_Just be friends (~)It's time to say goodbye_  
_Just be friends_

"It's over."

Luka breathed in heavily as she realized tear were falling from her eyes. She lifted her hand to her wet cheek and quickly tried to wipe away her tears with her arm. she walked over to her now ex and hugged him. He had little tears coming out of his eyes to. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's mine." He said hugging her back. "You're right. Let's just be friends." He let go of Luka and wiped the tears off her cheek. He kissed her cheek gently and walked out the door. Luka watching his back as his figure left. Luka fell to the ground and cried. "What have I done." She sobbed as the memories of him and her came into her mind. Miku came to Luka who shrugged her away and ran upstairs and cried on her bed. Miku stared at the stairs and sighed.

Len came and gave her a hug to which she gladly accepted. Neru's mouth dropped to the floor. Fang her worst nightmares were coming true weren't they? Miku X Len?How unlucky could she get. Haku came and pat her back. "Don't worry. There's always hope." Haku whispered as they glanced at Rin who was watching Len and Miku quietly.

She sighed and walked over Meiko who gave her a little hug. Rin buried her face and wept quietly. Meiko patted her back and smiled warmly at her. "Kid's these days and their romance issues."

Kaito came up to Meiko. "You sound like you don't have any, Mei-chan."

Meiko looked up at Kaito with a bit of a twinkle in her eyes. "That's because I don't."

Neru almost fainted. Why was the world not being in her favor right now. And as if the world wanted to make her feel like dying, Len gave Miku a little kiss on the head, Haku only smiled and gave Neru a hug who was wailing. Again.

Luka all by herself in her room cried on her pillow that night. But it was just an extra step in her life that would lead her to what's ahead.

**ChibiDialga: Ahh the shipping wars. What will we do?**

**Meiko: You said some thing about telling me something earlier.**

**ChibiDialga: Oh, that? I was just thinking of getting you and Kaito married.**

**Meiko: WHAT?**

**Kaito: Yay!**

**ChibiDialga: But then I remembered I was trying to be passive on the shipping in this chapter. Also just so you know, I think you and Kaito sound the best with each other.**

**Meiko: Errr..**

**ChibiDialga: Review! Tell me what shippping you want more of and I'll try to put it in for you!**

**I don't own any of the vocaloids!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Pocky Game

**ChibiDialga: Prepare to pucker up Meiko!**

**Meiko: Why me?**

**Kaito: Who's she gonna be kissing?**

**Len: Yeah? Who's she gonna kiss?**

**ChibiDialga: Wha? Len what are you doing here?**

**Rin: Stupid you're not a host narrator thingy.**

**Len: Aww**

**Miku: Hi!**

**Luka: Miku!**

**ChibiDialga: GO AWAY! It's getting crowded in here!**

**Meiko: What did I do to deserve this?**

Chapter 6: The Pocky Game

"Oh so this is where I kiss someone." Meiko stated as everyone else sighed. Haku looked at Neru who looked at Len who looked at Miku who looked at Luka who looked at Meiko who looked at her can of beer who looked at Rin who looked at Len and Kaito just looked at the wall. Yeah, confusing, right?

Haku smiled sweetly as she took out a box of Pocky from nowhere. Everyone looked at her with one of their eyebrows up high. "What? Everyone needs some love!" She giggled.

Miku jumped up and down, hoping she would get a leek flavor. She probably didn't even care who she did Pocky with. Haku smiled as she went up to a dry erase board that had cafe stuff written on it and erased everything. Luka sighed as she walked over to the entrance and put up a "Doing Something Stupid, So We Can't Deal With You," bored. She walked back to where she was and saw that Haku was writing down names.

When Haku was done writing. she stepped away from the bored. She capped the marker and had a bright smile on her evil little face.

"Neru & Haku"

"Meiko & Kaito"

"Rin & Len"

"Miku & Luka"

Luka sighed as Miku jumped up and down. All that was going in her mind was eating some Pocky! She happily took a chocolate Pocky stick and faced Luka with a bright smile. Luka chuckled at the girls enthusiasm and took the stick in her mouth, leaning down so Miku can put her mouth on the other end.

Rin watched Len's reaction to see he had none. He just kept a blank face. Rin went up to Haku with a sad kind of aura and Haku eyed her. Rin took a nice Banana Pocky and walked over to Len. She looked up to see him staring at her. "I got banana, s-since it's your favorite." Rin mumbled as Len narrowed his eyes.

"Let's get this over with." He said as he put the Pocky between his lips. Rin nodded as she put her mouth on the other end.

Meiko snatched a Strawberry Pocky from Haku while cursing a bit. She drank a bit of her beer and glared at Kaito who was smiling like a clown. "Don't get any ideas." She warned as she put it between her lips.

Kaito laughed and put his mouth on the other end.

Neru sighed as Haku had a milk flavored Pocky already in her mouth. All the others already started their game and it was just them. She saw Len and Rin with their game and her heart dropped just a little bit. Haku saw the longing in her eyes and felt like she was doing something really bad. She removed the Pocky from her mouth and stared at Neru. "If you don't want to-"

"No. It's okay." Neru and Haku then started their game.

Miku slowly nibbled on her Pocky and Luka copied. Miku was concentrating so hard it was adorable. Luka almost laughed, but that would mean she lost. If Miku won, oh just think of it. The leek flavored, icecream, dounts, eggs, sandwiches, leeks, candy, and so much more! She was almost drooling over her daydream. But that is, if she won. She had to focus otherwise she won't get the prize and her efforts would be in vain. She herself would go down in shame.

Luka on the other hand, just wanted to see Miku happy and if she broke it now Miku probably wouldn't have that cute little face she had right now. Not too mention how mad Haku will get if Haku didn't get her romance.

Kaito stared at Meiko who stared at the ground. He stared at her and something popped into his mind. Icecream. He stared at her again. Sake flavored icecream...

He began to get closer as alarms rang in Meikos head. Meiko squeezed her eyes shut and pushed him away snapping him back to reality. She glared at him. "Didn't I say, don't get any ideas?"

"Sorry Mei-chan." Meiko put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, this game is stupid anyway!"

"How?"

"Because. Why would you want to kiss someone with biscuit in their mouth?" Meiko grumbled. Kaito lifted up an eyebrow and faced her. "So.. You only pushed away cuz, you didn't want to kiss me with biscuit in my mouth?"

Meikos face flushed as Kaito trapped her against a nearby wall.

Rins face slowly heated up as did Lens. Finally some emotion! Rin wondered why Len was getting so flustered. Was it because he was embarrassed to have to do the Pocky game with her instead of any of the other girls? Was it because he might have actually thought of her as more than just a friend? Her face started heating up even more and more. And their lips were getting closer and closer. Rin squeezed her eyes shut. until she started hearing a little crack.

She opened her eyes and saw that their Pocky was starting to break. (Wait it didn't already? Lol that's some strong Pocky.) Rin started to panic and grabbed Lens tie catching him off guard and pressed his lips against hers.

The fireworks that seemed to spark from that kiss. All filled with banana and biscuit. Len raised his hand up to her cheek and cupped it but then he quickly pulled her away from him. Rin looked at him with confusion. Why'd her push her away? What was the reason? Did he enjoy it?

Kaito looked at Meiko with lust in his eyes."Why didn't you say anything?"

Meiko kept quiet.

There were so many questions in Rins head she didn't notice Len grabbing her hand and dragging her onstage. Wah! They were gonna sing now too?

Rin realised Len looking at her and she quickly regained her composure.

"Rin and Len Kagamine outfit change, Append"

And Len disappeared.

_Song: Migikata no Chou/ Butterfly on your right shoulder_

_By: Len and Rin Kagamine_

_Rin: Saw a butterfly sitting on your right shoulder  
as I kissed you in the very corner of the room_

_I learned how it feels to experience true pain  
The piano's sounds rebound, _

Suddenly, Len came from behind Rin out of nowhere!

_In my head they spin round.._

Slowly Kaito lowered his face towards hers and she started pinching his cheeks trying to hold him back while shaking her head. "Molester!" She yelled but no one was listening.

Her eyes got all watery and her face was so red it put her clothes to shame. Kaito gently pulled her hands away from his face. And... MUAH!

_I am having the worst nightmare,  
and I desperately need someone here to wake me up_

Rin looked at Lens pained expression and continued singing. Weren't Meiko and Kaito too old for him anyway?

_Making my lashes longer, and shaping them carefully  
Wearing eyeliner and a hint of lipstick too_

Kaito pulled away from Meiko who bit her lip. Her eyes barely showing through her eyelashes. Kaito smiled. "See Mei-Chan! That wasn't so bad."

Meiko bit her lip harder and stomped on the ground pulled his scarf and-

_Saw a butterfly sitting on your right shoulder  
as I kissed you in the very corner of the room  
I learned how it feels to experience true pain  
The piano's sounds rebound, in my head they spin round_

kissed him again. Kaito widened his eyes in shock and wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck.

_All my loneliness went down the drain,_

Haku and Neru watched everyone through the corner of their eyes. Neru saw Len staring at Meiko and Kaito. Neru squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't like seeing Len in pain or hurt. Then she heard a snap. She opened her eyes and saw Haku had broke the Pocky with her fingers. She gave Neru a small smile. "Looks like you won."

_If you think that it's all just a joke,  
you will surely get hurt - I hope you understand_

Miku almost giggled.

_Hold onto me tight, cause I have this void inside_  
_You're the only one who can make my heart feel alright_  
_So aren't you the one? The only one I need_  
_I know that you are.. I can't control my needs_

Neru saw the sadness behind Hakus eyes who only shook her head. "If you really didn't want to play, you should have said something.

_Feelings of regret make me feel like giving up_  
_My-self pity, or my pleasure, which one will come out on top?_  
_I need this to stop, or I'll end up going mad_  
_Give me one moment of feeling I'm at ease..._

Neru walked over to Haku who was looking at her own shoes and kissed her on the top of her head. Haku looked up in shock. Neru winked. "You and your stupid romance."

_What's leaking out my wounds, is it blood or is it my love?  
I feel it dripping out, _

Neru giggled at Haku. "Heh, looks like your KaiMei keeps winning."

Haku looked at where Neru was pointing to see Meiko arms across her chest with a red face and Kaito looking pretty flushed too.

_Saw a butterfly sitting on your right shoulder_  
_as I kissed you in the very corner of the room_

Luka and Miku were on the end of their Pocky and had a little peck on the lips. Miku frowned. "Do I not get my Leeks?"

Luka chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll get you some."

Miku brightened up and hugged Luka. "Really? Thank you so much, Luka-Chan!"

_I learned how it feels to experience true pain_  
_The piano's sounds rebound, in my head they spin round.. _

Len breathed in as Rin breathed out. He looked at her who looked back at him. He only went off stage and went over to Miku with his hands in his pockets. Neru walked over to Rin. Rin sighed and looked at Neru who gave a small smile. "You know there has to be someone who loves you." Neru said glancing at Haku.

Rin only shook her head. "He's all I've ever really known."

Neru nodded as if understanding what she was talking about. Rin looked at Kaito remembering having a small crush on him once. But that was a long time ago.

Though seeing as Rin was staring at Kaito, she didn't notice Len staring right at her.

**ChibiDialga: Meh! So much kissing. I thought this was comedy!**

**Meiko: Hey! At least you're not the one doing the kissing!**

**Kaito: You know you liked it Mei-Chan~**

**Meiko: Sh-Shut up.**

**ChibiDialga: R and R please!**

**I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**


	7. Chapter 7 Deletion

**ChibiDialga: Please... Reconsider.**

**Meiko: I... Can't.**

**ChibiDialga: I'm begging you to think about what you're gonna do...**

**Kaito: Whats going on guys?**

**Meiko: I'm so sorry.**

Chapter 7: Deletion

Finally another bar night chappie. Don't we all just love those crazy nights. But most of them were twilight nights and they had a bad end sometimes too. Well this was one of them.

Meiko was drunk but she wasn't talking. She just stared at the crowd that layer before her, partying while she was behind the counter. Working. Kaito poked her cheek to see if she was alright, but she slapped his hand away. She looked sad.

Haku seemed to start noticing it as well. Though she seemed more distressed that Len was drinking too, even though he was underaged. Haku took a sip of her own drink and burped loudly while rubbing under her chin.

Rin stared at her mirror image as he took a gulp of the beer before him and gagged. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Well you should know not to drink at this age." She scolded.

Len stuck out his tongue and threw the mug some where in the crowd. Rin gasped as Len started laughing and hiccuping.

Soon, Luka and Miku came over and Len wrapped his arms around Miku. She slightly blushed at his actions. "Eh! What are you doing Len-kun?" She stammered as Len giggled.

"Ara~ You're so cute Miku-pi!" Len slurred. Miku lifted an eyebrow. Pi? Where did that come from? And did he just call her cute?

Rin pouted as Luka chuckled. "Seems like someone not right in the head."

"Was he ever?" Rin mumbled as Luka started laughing. Len pouted, "That's mean, Rin."

Rin stopped laughing. Why didn't he call her pi? "Hey, Len can I talk to you. Alone?" She asked.

Len lifted an eyebrow. "Whatever you got to say, you can say it in front of my babes."

Rins eyes began to twitch. "_Now Len."_

Lens eyes widened. He laughed as he stood up. He looked behind him at Miku and Luka and blew them kisses goodbye.

Len and Rin were at the front of the cafe. Opposite of the stage, near the counter. Len looked at the counter longingly but Rin made him look at her.

Meiko sighed as she looked at something in her hand. Neru walked up to her just as she gripped it. "I think I'll sing something today."

Meiko walked up to the stage and adjusted the microphone.

"MEIKO outfit change: Lorelei"

**Song: Boukyaku Shinjuu/ Lovers Suicide in Oblivion/ Oblivion Suicide**

**Singer: MEIKO**

_Tomorrow For example, if you die_

_Of what you want today?_  
_Leave a living testimony or _  
_I find ways to live_

Rin sighed. Of course Meiko would sing a depressing song. She looked at Len who seemed to be coming to his senses. "Len, what do think of me?" She asked.

_Life example is the memories disappear scattered_  
_For example the world have fallen soul will not disappear_  
_But it is human to forget_  
_At that time, forgetting what to suicide_

Rin remembered everything Len and her had done together. Which was almost everything. Len lifted an eyebrow. "What I've thought of you?"

She nodded.

_That history has forgotten the many people_  
_Story time people were getting beat justice_  
_Everyone will forget what day I die_  
_I'm sure the answer will not get there_

Len breathed in. "Well, I always thought of you as just that girl I've always been with. You know, just a girl version of me. Not really the type of girl I would want to just be in love. Plus your flat. That's another minus and I can't really seem to think of you as more than a friend. You're just not the kind of girl I'd really be into."

_Remember. Remember._  
_The warmth of your hand_

And Len remembered the warmth of her hand alright. The warmth of his cheek stinging from his slap! Ha!

She glared at him, Her eyes stinging.

_Yesterday for instance, he is dead_  
_What you give today?_  
_It might be the answer_  
_Maybe it's human nature_

How could he say that? Just treat her like a piece of trash. A nobody.

_For example you cry the world will not change _  
_I can not kill the ego 変Ware example_  
_Cut the emotional erogenous zone_  
_Oblivion suicide at the time I_

Rin wouldn't let her tears come out. Not in front of him. He placed a hand on his stinging cheek as Rin lowered her hand.

_Many other people also forget that incident _  
_Common sense is learned at a young age destroyed_  
_You have probably noticed that many people could die tomorrow_  
_It might be happy knowing you ..._

"You... you were everything to me." She whispered as Lens eyes widened. "I thought..." she trailed off.

_Thank you. Thank you._  
_And the warmth of my blood ..._

Meiko held up that thing that was in her hands. It was a chip, a chip that Haku instantly recognized. A chip Haku had given her. A chip that could never be used. Haku pushed through the crowds trying to get close to the stage. She had to get to her before she... She didn't even want to think about it.

_Remember. I remember._  
_The warmth of your hands ..._

Meiko smile as just when Haku was almost at the stag. She inserted the chip through her ear. "No!" Haku yelled as she pished through the crowd.

"I'm... So sorry..." Meiko whispered as she closed her eyes. She instantly opened them up as her voice became very robotic. "All Programs deleted. Crypton Vocaloid MEIKO shutting down."

Haku jumped on stage just as Meiko fell back.

**ChibiDialga: Meiko... Are you okay?**

**Kaito: What's going on? What happened to her.**

**ChibiDialga: I... Just r and r.**

**i don't own any of the vocaloids.**


	8. Chapter 8 Gone?

**ChibiDiakga: ... Meiko? Hey Meiko, you can come out now... Everyone's asking about what happened to you...**

**(pauses)**

**ChibiDialga: Come on, a story without Meiko is always a boring story... So please.. *sniff* come back.**

**(Another pause)**

**Kaito: I don't think she's coming...**

**ChibiDialga: What? She has too come back!**

**Kaito: Maybe I should lure her with some ice cream!**

**ChibiDialga: Oh Meiko, please come back! Don't leave me with this idiot!**

**_Meiko: I'm so sorry._  
**

Chapter 8: Gone?

Haku cried at Meiko in her arms. "All my fault! This is all my fault!" Haku cried as her tears poured down her face and she clutched Meiko tightly in her arms. "This is all my fault!"

Luka had seen Meiko fall back and all their customers were staring at the stage blankly and laughing, thinking this was all just a performance. She couldn't stand them. She looked at them and gritted her teeth then yelled, " GET OUT! All of you get the hell out of here! Take everything you've got and get the fuck out!"

Everyone stared at Luka with wide eyes as she breathed heavily. She glared at all their customers. "Did you not here me? I said, GET OUT!"

The customers ran out of the bar, pushing and shoving each other so they wouldn't have to face Lukas wrath. Luka slammed the door on the last poor sucker as she and the rest of them crowded around Meiko on the stage.

Haku was still crying and muttering about how it was all her fault. Neru Rubbed her back. "It's not your fault. It's no ones."

Haku shook her head while cradling Meikos body. Rin and Len looked at Meiko with dull eyes. Weren't they just fighting? Did Meiko see this and was this just a part of her reason? No, it couldn't be. Rin walked over to Meiko and laughed with no watched her sadly as she poked her head. "Mei- Chan. Wake up. Your making everyone worried and it's time for me and Len to go to bed. Shouldnt you be giving us good night kisses?"

She didn't reply. Rin started sniffing as she poked Meikos chest . See of she'd get angry. She didn't move a centimeter. "Mei-Chan, are you doing this because your mad at us? If so, I'm sorry." Rin started crying as she lay her head next to Meikos. "I'm so Sorry, please wake up."

Len started sniffing too as he rubbed his eyes and nose. Luka hugged him as she stared painfully at Meiko. Miku went up to her next. "Is it because you think, no one love you?"

Everyone looked at Miku on disbelief except for Haku who clutched Meiko tighter. Mikus lower lip trembled as tears streamed down her cheeks. "If that's the case, then your wrong! You don't understand how wrong you are! We all love you, no matter what!"

Kaito put a hand on her shoulder as she cried on his chest. Haku started rocking back in forth with Meiko in her arms and Rin cradling Meikos head. "I'm sorry, meiko. This is all my fault."

Neru was starting to get irritated with Haku blaming herself. She didn't have to blame herself for everything. "Why? Why do you keep saying that Haku? It's not your fault! It can't be..."

Haku shook her head. "You see, it is because I gave her that chip."

* * *

_It was another one of those bar nights and Meiko and Haku were drunk, off their butts. Meiko hiccuped as she took a drink of her sake and smiled at Haku. "Look at em. Doubt any of thems ever heard of me. Yeesh."_

_"Heh, at least you're actually a real Vocaloid." Haku muttered gulping a bit of her beer. Meiko eyed her."Are you sad Haku?"_

_Haku glanced at liquid that swished before her. She sighed. "How can I not be. Why else do you think I drink?" _

_Meiko looked at her with a sad look in Her eyes. "Don't you sometimes just want to leave. Go away from everything."_

_Haku laughed and took another drink. "Of course! But if I ever do plan to do that," she took out something and placed in Meikos hand," It's a shut down chip. It let's any __program erase itself. Not from every database though. Its kind of like a suicide chip for programs."_

_Meiko stared at the chip in her hands. Haku motioned for her to give it back to her. Meiko smiled as she clutched the chip and held it away from Haku. "No way, will I let you do suicide, missy. So I'll keep it here to make sure you won't use it!"_

_Hakus stated at her in disbelief. "What? Fine, I'll just get a new one. " she mumbled drinking a sip. Meiko laughed and then looked at the chip. "Hey, Haku."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"If I were to ever go away, do you think anyone would miss me?" Haku almost spit out her drink. "Of course! The first ever Japanese vocaloid, gone? Poof? The whole Database will go crazy trying to remake your program and seem like nothing happened to you! Almost everyone loves you." Haku whispered the last part._

_Meiko shook her head. "No they love Miku. They hate me." Haku stated at her and Meiko snorted," And for what? Their stupid pairings. For all I care, those two could get married and have kids. KaiMi... That pairing is why people hate me. "_

_Haku waited for Meiko to continue while she took a drink from her sake," hey, but you don't hate me, right Haku? Even of everyone else hated me... You... You would still be my friend. Right?"_

_Haku nodded with a determined look on her face. "Even if you left I'd find you and save you! You're probably the only vocaloid who truly understands me. And I'll make everyone love you to!"_

_"Thank you... Haku."_

* * *

Haku sniffed. "I can't fulfill that promise, can I, Meiko. I'm sorry."

Everyone looked at Haku with a sad look in their eyes. Just then, they heard music ring through their ears.

_Song: My Goodbye_

_Singer: Meiko V3_

_That we wrong_

_And yes I think, I knew all along_

_Even though I love you so_

_i know that this will only end in tears_

_and so before you say it's over_

_i will walk away and let you disappear_

_My heart may, be broken but I'll try to still be strong for you so_

_please tell me that you won't forget this time we shared_

_so long ago._

Rin cried even harder now. That was their Meikos beautiful voice. But where was it coming from. Just then, a shadow loomed across towards them with huge wings and hair that bounced on her shoulders.

She smiled as she looked at the people in front of her. She shook her head as her drill like hair went all over the place. "I can tell you how to bring Meiko back."

**ChibiDialga: Tell me how to get Meiko back now so I won't be stuck with Kaito!**

**Kaito: Hey!**

**ChibiDialga: Please review so I can bring Meiko back to life fasterM I'm begging you! Also I started another story called Fairytale. It's also vocaloid so check it out!**

**I don't own anything.**


	9. Chapter 9 Flicker of Hope

**ChibiDialga: IA's starting to get even more and more popular. Pretty soon she'll one of the most popular vocaloids. She's already getting an IA rocks, voice bank.**

**Kaito: And? So?**

**ChibiDialga: I don't know... I'm just wondering, why are all these other vocaloids so much more popular then the first one, you know?**

**Kaito: You favor Mei-chan too much. Its blocking out your opinion of other vocaloids. **

**ChibiDialga: I can't help it! I just love her too much! I'd even be filled with joy if she was in the new smashbros!**

**Kaito: *snort* I'm pretty she'd fit right in with them.**

**ChibiDialga: Oui! Mei-chans gone and you get all rude! No ones making you behave! This is not good, we need to get her back, and fast...**

Chapter 9: A Flicker of Hope

The girl smiled as the group stared at her skeptically. She giggled too herself. Her hand reached down towards Meikos cheek and she caressed it. Haku slapped her hand a way in an instant. The girl looked surprised for a second but had that creepy smile again. "So cold." She said pointing to Meiko.

Haku clutched at Meiko even tighter as Rin pointed a finger at her. "Who are you? Why are you here? Didn't we tell everyone to leave?"

The girl put her hands up but that smile never left. Rin felt like slapping it off her face. "Hey, didn't I say I can help you?"

"Can you?" Miku asked with hope in her voice. She moved out of Kaito's warm embrace and walked over to the girl. "How can you help?"

"Teto Kasane."

"What?" Miku stepped back. Teto laughed at the move. "That's my name, and I'm and UTAU."

"UTAU..." Miku repeated. Where had she heard that before. She thought long and hard but not before she heard a snort. Looking back at Teto, only to see her have a look of disgust on her face. "My, my. Trying to think what an UTAU is?"

Miku nodded slowly. Tetos eyes darkened. "Well you won't know. UTAU aren't even real vocaloids, so you've probably never heard of us. Heck, I doubt you even know there are other vocaloids beside yourselves."

Len stood up and walked over to Mikus sides, making a Rins heart fall. "Of course we know that there are other Vocaloids besides us. We've been in projects with them."

Teto raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" Len glared at her as she clapped her hands. "Well, this isn't getting us anywhere closer to solving the problem at hand. So let me explain."

She cleared her throat as all of the vocaloids layer there eyes on her. Outside she seemed like a really cocky little girt, but in the inside she was really nervous. Who knew if they would believe Her? Most of them are glaring daggers at her right now anyway. "You see, I created that chip. The one Meiko used."

Haku jumped. "What! Why?"

Teto glared at her. "Let me finish what I'm trying to say. You see, I hated this world. Never getting my own spotlight. Getting cast aside was terrible, so I made that chip. Before I knew it, I was making money out of those chips." Her whole face relaxed as she was about to say the next part. "But I stopped making them. I was like the onee-chan of the UTAUs. They respected me. After a while, I thought, how am I suppose to be hope for these people if all I do is just make chips that only give death. So I changed everyone of the chips I had made And put a hard drive in each one that would store the memory of each program that use the chip."

She stopped for a second to make sure everyone was listening. Thankfully, they were hanging on every word. She walked over to Meiko and tapped on her headphones, shich caused a screen to appear. "There's a password on her. Anyone know anything she loves?"

"Sake." They all replied almost instantly. Teto nodded and tapped it in the bar. "Okay. Just give me a sec."

Teto tapped on the screen at the speed of light. Finally she tapped the screen one more time and a chip came out of Meikos headphone. She smiled and pit up a thumbs up. "Done?"

Luka eyed the chip, "what is that?"

Teto laughed. She shoved the chip in the vocaloids faces. "It's Meiko."

Kaito tried grabbing the chip from Teto but she flew to the ceiling. Neru letter an eyebrow. "What? Gonna keep Meiko all to yourself?"

"No. Give this to Crypton along with Meikos body and she should be back to normal." She then whispered, maybe, but no one heard it.

Haku stood up As Miku crossed her arms. "Then why aren't you giving us back the chip?"

"She wants something in return." Haku replied as she stepped up to Teto. Teto giggled. "What do you want Teto?"

"Oh me, nothing."

"Really?"

"Oh, if you wanted to give me something, then why didn't you just say."

"Get to it. Stop wasting time."

"My, how rude. Anyway, you have to agree to let us UTAUs come and sing at the cafe." Miku smiled at Teto. "That's all you wanted? Why didn't you just say so. Of course you guys come and sing."

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

"O-oh. O-okay. Th-thank you." Teto went to the ground again and gave them the chip. She winked at them before vanishing, "Bring her back."

Miku clutched the chip in her hand. She nodded with a determined look on her face. "Guys, let's bring Mei-chan back!"

"Yeah!"

**ChibiDialga: Mei-chans coming back! Yosh!**

**Kaito: Yay!**

**ChibiDialga: R and R and guys so she can come back faster.**

**i don't own any of the vocaloids.**


End file.
